A Little Bit of Magic in Your Life
by Mmjohns
Summary: Kara gets Sensory overload, Lena feels like crap. they talk it out. secrets are revealed. Karlena. Kara is fired. Kara and Lena love each other. Kara moves to L Corp. Cat Knows EVERYTHING plus the Supergirl/morgana a few people asked for will be posted on AO3 where there is more up ATM
1. Chapter 1

Lena had lived a thousand years and never has she felt such shame. Not even when she slay her own brother at Camelot. Ever since then she swore she would never perform such terrible acts again. And for the better part of several centuries, she had succeeded even managing to bypass wars across the globe. But never has she felt this terrible, and the reason she feels so terrible is that she knows what it is to be forced by others perception of her. She still remembers the smells of smoke and fire from when she had been tied to the stake as a village decried her a witch.

And yet here she was and honestly she hadn't even realised. Kara had seemed so normal Lena had never imagined something as trivial as a pair of glasses would be such a big deal to the blonde. She had taken them off the blonde against her protestations and then been forced to watch as Kara crumpled. She had replaced the glasses immediately, but by then the damage was done. The blonde was curled in the foetal position on her couch, her hands over her ears, her eyes clutched tightly shut. Tears leaked from her eyes as the rocked and Lena thinks about what could be causing it, surely she's seen Kara without her glasses before. It's then that she realises she hasn't, the realisation, the truth, it hits her like a freight train.

 _Holy shit, Kara's Supergirl._

But why would today be any different, it's then she remembers the distortion of her phone, the way her internet had been acting up.

A solar flare.

 _Shit._

For the first time in nearly a century, Lena uses her powers again. She watches as the office is plunged into darkness, thick material covering the walls as Kara seems to slowly stop and peek carefully from behind clenched eyelids. When she isn't met by an assailing blast, she opens her eyes fully to see Lena knelt before her.

As soon as she sees the blonde open her eyes Lena begins to apologise, she begs Kara's forgiveness. Slowly as she speaks, she finds herself telling Kara more than she has spoken to anyone before her. She watches as Kara seems to realise just how sorry Lena is. She watches as Lena reveals herself and Kara's eyes widen. She watches as Kara's face becomes one of awe as she looks at Lena and what her magics have done. She nearly cries with relief when Kara pulls her into a hug, she does when Kara refuses to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks pass, and they don't speak of 'the incident', Kara and Lena beginning to spend more, and more time together as their secrets now hang in the light of day.

Ever since they have started hanging out together Lena has had an office beside hers converted, it used to be for the COO, but with everything, since Lex, the room had been abandoned. In an attempt to make the most of their time together Lena had a one-way privacy field erected, and the wall removed. She then had the room turned into a lounge-like room with a desk for Kara to do her reporting from and an exit for Supergirl emergencies.

Kara had taken to it like a fish to water. She loved spending time with Lena, there was just something about her that made it so easy for Kara and her to be together. Snapper had leapt at the opportunity to get rid of Kara from the office, let alone the exclusive access she now has to Lena.

Alex on the other had hadn't been especially thrilled, she still doesn't trust Lena and worries about Kara in a building where she knows they keep Kryptonite. Although after she and Kara had a few heated arguments about it, she backed off accepting that Kara would do as she wanted.

Kara was still a little confused as to why Maggie had winked at her when she insisted she was safe with Lena. Sometimes she just doesn't understand the tiny detective

Kara spends every day with Lena most of the time the privacy field is down, Lena's board almost has a fit when they realise that the woman is conducting business meetings and reviews with a reporter in the room. Lena, however, tells them to 'kiss her ass' something that she had never before considered saying. The board in their utter surprise at this don't say a word simply biding their time in case they turn out to be right.

They don't.

Kara visits Catco once a day for the next few months to get assignments and hand in work. That is until one evening Snapper crosses the line. He asks that she spy on Lena, he asks that she use her access to expose a new deal that L-corp has coming out soon. Kara tells him to go to hell. That night she takes the last of her things and her two weeks severance from Catco. That night as she sits beside Lena on the couch in her apartment she receives a text.

 _I'm proud of you Kara_

 _-Cat_

And as she and Lena sit beside each other on her couch she knows there's nothing she would ever do to betray the woman beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she wakes with Lena snuggled tightly into her on the couch. They had fallen asleep at some point during their tv shows last night and despite her protestations to the contrary Lena was a koala when she was with Kara.

Kara smiles down at her as she looks at the beautiful woman sleeping in her arms. She feels the butterflies in her stomach begin to swirl, in these last weeks and months she had been coming to the realisation that there was more there with Lena than just friendship. Had she known the truth, that the brunette felt the same way she would have told her, but alas that was a conversation they had not had, and Kara would not risk their friendship, she would not risk Lena.

She lays there a few minutes before her phone begins to ring, it disturbs Lena enough to wake up the brunette making her growl and grumble before rolling off Kara and half walking, half staggering toward where the coffee is kept.

Kara reaches over and answers her phone "Hello?" She asks wondering who would be calling so early on a Saturday morning

"Miss Danvers, this is Mr Blake from National City News, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good Mr Blake, how are you?"

"I'm very well Miss Danvers, what I was calling about was that I had heard reports that you may no longer be employed by Catco Media, is this correct?"

"I don't know who you heard that from Mr Blake, but they are very well informed."

"Ahh, splendid, I was hoping that if it was ok by you, I might have a courier come by with some papers. We here at National City News have an offer for you."

"Mr Blake, I appreciate the offer, please send the courier. I can't guarantee I will accept your offer, but I will certainly look it over."

"Thank you, Miss Danvers, I hope you have a splendid day."

"You too Mr Blake, bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that Darling?" Lena asks from the kitchen as soon as Kara has hung up

"Mr Blake from NCN," Kara asks still a little shocked "he wanted to offer me a job."

"Is that something you want? I thought you were happy at Catco" Lena enquires. When Kara looks away bashful Lena asks "Kara, what happened to Catco?"

"I got fired, " Kara mumbles

Lena feels her blood begin to boil "Why did you get fired, Kara?"

"That's not important."

Realisation hits Lena as ice shoots through her veins "it was because of me, wasn't it? I'm the reason you were fired."

"No Lena, no, it wasn't because of you" Kara lies

Lena looks at her disbelief written across her features "Sure, then why won't you tell me why you were fired?"

"Snapper, he asked me to do something. Something I thought was wrong, I told him no. He said that if I wasn't going to do my job I didn't have one" Kara says her voice filled with emotion

Part of Lena wants to stop, but the other part of her knows she is only moments away from the truth and so she asks "What did he ask you to do Kara?"

"He asked me to spy on you!" Kara says as she collapses against the couch. She barely notices Lena moving, but before long the brunette has the blonde in her arms and is carding through her hair.

The rest of the morning is composed of two things, Kara and Lena sitting together as Lena works through what she had just learned. It is still an amazement that anyone cares enough for her to actually do something like this. And Kara fielding calls from every major news network out there, shocked as she learns she is being headhunted by pretty much everyone under the sun.

That afternoon as they sit together they begin to go through the offers that Kara had received from all the different media companies. They included things like; a living allowance, company car, share options, her own office and all sorts of other incentives. But as they sit together Lena decides that none of them is enough for the blonde beside her.

She thinks about how Kara is the smartest person she has ever met. How if Kara so desired she could walk into any university in the world and walk out with a dozen degrees in everything from History to Science, from Communications to Engineering, from English to Law. And then she thinks about the empty COO position she has.

The job has been empty ever since Lex showed himself to be a maniac. It had been Lena's job, she had never found someone who she believed could do it properly in her absence, so she absorbed it into her own workload. Except now, now she thinks she might have finally found someone who could do it right.

The next morning Lena leaves early for the office, she spends hours in talks with her lawyers and HR department, and they assure, her pending a few minor conditions. There would be no issue with Kara coming on board as her COO. By lunchtime, she has drafted a proposal she is sure that Kara will accept. That evening she shows up to Kara's papers in one hand, a huge bag of takeout in the other.

Kara is surprised, to say the least. She never imagined that Lena thought about her like this. Lena who is so brilliant thinks she would be perfect to fill her shoes. As they enjoy the meal, she sits there and goes through the offer. It is everything that Kara could ever have dreamed, except for one thing.

"I don't want to leave National City Lena," Kara says looking at the brunette across the table from her

"Kara, it would only be for a few months, just long enough to finish all the exams and things, I don't like it either, but the board will insist," Lena says folding her hands into the table

"Will you come with me?" Kara asks

Lena shakes her head "Kara… I…I can`t"

"Then I'm sorry Lena the answer is no" Kara says placing the papers aside

"Why Kara? People would literally kill for this" Lena asks befuddled

"Lena…" Kara tries

Again something is niggling at Lena "No Kara, National City can survive for a few months…"

"This isn't about National City!" Kara practically yells

"Then what? Why Kara? Why are you being so stubborn?" Lena asks her voice still rising, determined to push Kara to tell her the truth

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Kara says suddenly kissing Lena

"Ohhh" Lena mumbles, she really wasn't expecting that

Kara blanches as she looks away she says "I'm sorry, I, I shouldn't have done that. Oh my god I've ruined everything… i…"

She is cut off when Lena kisses her…"I love you too" Lena murmurs against Kara's lips "I suppose we need a way for you to stay in National City then," Lena says as she pulls back slightly eliciting a happy smile from Kara


	4. Chapter 4

The board was insistent, the COO had to have degrees from the country's top universities. Either Kara had to leave, or they would never approve the position. Lena was beyond determined. She threatened to fire the entire board. When they called her bluff, she did the next best thing she brought the universities to Kara. She paid to have the examiners flown all the way to National City, and within a week Kara had finished her exams. Two weeks later the diplomas came by courier. 15 Bachelor's with first-grade honours, 14 masters and 12 PHDs. Kara was by nightfall the most qualified being in National City beside Lena herself.

That night they went to the new all you can eat rib house across the city. Kara had been dying to go and well, Lena would do anything for Kara. In the end, they sat there as Kara ate ribs one after the other getting more on her hands and face than she did in her mouth by Lena's opinion. Conversely, Lena slowly paced herself eating one after the other without a hair out of place. That is until Kara noticed, the blonde was horrified, how could Lena eat ribs with a knife and fork, then it hit her Lena didn't like ribs.

It took Lena nearly half an hour to calm Kara down and tell her that yes she did like ribs it was just habit left from her time under Lillian's thumb. Kara still wanted to leave until she saw that Lena was now holding the ribs in between her finger and happily tearing away pieces. At this point the owners who had been breathing a sigh of relief at the prospect of them (mostly Kara) leaving huff as they begin to cook more ribs, determined not to let the blonde deplete their entire supply.

By the time they leave they have been there for 4 hours, the serious eating was over in about 2 hours much to the owner's relief, and instead, Kara and Lena sat there and just talked. They talked about everything that had not yet seen the light of day between them, exes, favourite places, hoodies or jumpers. By the time they leave they begin to notice that a substantial crowd has begun to gather outside the rib house.

The tabloids, they're waiting for Kara and Lena.

They look to each other immediately they consider sneaking out the back, after all, it would be no issue for Kara to get them out of there. But then Kara notices the small mountain of ribs they have eaten, she feels sorry for the owners, then she thinks maybe they can help out a little.

Free publicity never hurt anyone right?

As soon as they exit the cameras begin flashing, already Kara can feel the pain beginning behind her eyes, and she knows that if Alex finds out about this, her sister will send her off to a DEO monastery in Siberia. Luckily Lena recognises the signs of sensory overload and quickly shields Kara with her body, when that isn't enough she does the only other thing she can think of. She takes Kara's face into her hands and kisses her. She watches as Kara's body language relaxes even as the flurry of camera shots increases. When they pull apart, they are bombarded by questions, but instead of focusing there Kara smiles at Lena all her focus on the woman she loves.

They quickly make their escape taking Kara's motorbike as Lena's Audi is surrounded. Kara handing her the spare helmet she carries for Alex. As soon as she is on and her helmet is secure, Lena's arms tight around her Kara guns the engine and takes off neatly avoiding the journalists who rush to block their path, after all, none of them has super reflexes.

When they arrive at Lena's apartment they fall against each other giggling, neither able to hold it in anymore. As they walk towards the elevator that leads to Lena's apartment the doorman, Gerome, gives them a wide smile and a nod. As soon as the doors of the elevator close they fall together their arms wrapping around the other's waist.

And in a moment the passion from before is back and they fall together like two pieces of a whole as they press their way into Lena's penthouse. Their belongings flutter to the ground behind them as the door seals itself automatically. Kara and Lena make their way into the bedroom never detaching from the other as they go Kara knocks aside the furniture hearing several pieces crack and snap in their wake. And when they finally make it to the bed their passion is like a Forrest fire, until finally they collapse entangled together amidst a swirl of sheets as Lena clings to her alien heater and Kara purrs into Lena's neck


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kara wakes with a smile as she looks down at the brunette in her arms. She just sits there as the sun rises and watches as it bathes Lena's body in the shifting light. It is around 8:30 when Lena awakens and Kara feels the way Lena stretches like a cat in the morning sun until she sees the clock. Then all of a sudden Lena tenses. Instinctively Kara begins to run her fingers down Lena's spine, Lena seemingly melting into Kara's embrace in moments.

They lay like that until a loud banging sounds from the window startling the pair. Kara turns and sees a paparazzo hanging on a cable suspended from the roof, camera in hand as he tries to take photos of the pair. Kara is two seconds away from using her heat vision to cut the man`s ropes when Alex appears hanging from a rappelling line attached to a DEO helicopter quickly grabbing the man and cuffing him watching as his undoubtedly extremely expensive camera drops 40 floors to the pavement below. The man looks on in shock at his smashed camera. Alex, however, grabs him and attaches him to her role taking his watching as the DEO helicopter flies off into the distance towards an undisclosed location.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door, looking with her X-ray vision Kara sees Alex and a team of agents carrying tools and equipment. Quickly they pull on clothes and make their way to the door

"set it up through there." Alex says pointing toward the lounge area

"Uhh... Alex, what's going on here?" Asks Kara while Lena cranes her neck to look at the equipment the techs are carrying. Kara almost laughs at the way her loves nerd side is shining through.

But she doesn't get the chance before Alex is answering "well, since you two are together now, congratulations by the way. The DEO decided you would need a few protections here, I think that this morning proves that"

"With all due respect Agent Danvers…" Lena begins

"Ms Luthor, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you and Kara are figuring out whatever this is between you, but even if she is Supergirl Kara is my little sister…" the and I won't have her naked body splashed across the internet goes unsaid but everyone still hears it.

Lena nods "if it will make things better for Kara."

"Good, I knew you'd understand, and by the way, keep that up, and we won't have any problems. But hurt my sister, and there is more than one person that can throw you into space."

"Alex!" Kara gasps scandalised

Lena just gives a small smile as she says "understood agent."

"Call me Alex, now why don't I show you what we're installing in your home."

The next few hours were spent reinforcing and outfitting Lena's penthouse with all sorts of new technology from windows that could stop a shell from a naval cannon to reinforced walls and floors of the same type of material as Kara's pod, to a direct link to the DEO and in an emergency Kara's AI. Most surprising was the sun room, formerly the second bedroom as soon as Alex told Lena how often Kara was injured then needed to stay at the DEO to heal Lena told her to put a in bed here. And just silently on the side, she had some of the techs install some of the red sun lamps in her bedroom.

Kara was puzzled at first, she couldn't figure out why Lena would want all this here. Sure they slept together, and sure Kara loved spending time with Lena, but they lived on different sides of town.

Lena had different ideas. As soon as she was sure the penthouse was safe, she took out the key she had cut and offered it to Kara.

They had practically been living together since the offer that Lena made, especially with all the tests that Kara had taken. Most evenings she just wanted to relax, and for her, there was nothing better than curling up beside Lena on the couch.

As for Lena if there was one thing that watching those you cared for die time and again did it was giving perspective. Lena had seen the way the world stole those you loved away in the blink of an eye. And Kara, she would not let that happen to Kara. Maybe that was why she had spent 3 days casting protection runes over Kara's super suits. All she knows is that when you truly love someone like she does Kara, there is no such thing as too soon.

It barely takes a moment for Kara to say yes


	6. Chapter 6

The board doesn't take it well, it is needless to say that they don't like feeling like they have no control and when the two most powerful people on the board, the CEO, and COO are living together, and in a relationship. It makes them more than a little nervous. Especially the old white men who dislike the idea of two women on a board let alone two women in a relationship. They launch an injunction to fire Kara and Lena immediately on the grounds of a conflict of interest.

They fail spectacularly when Legal and HR both produce the paperwork for Kara's degrees and tell them that it was a predeclared ongoing relationship. All in all, it gives Lena the capital she needs to finally dismiss several of the board members and replace them with people actually capable of doing their jobs.

By the end of the day, Lena and Kara become even more legendary than they were before. Amongst the LGBTQ+ communities, they were famous for both being highly placed women in love, who took shit from no one. The media saw them as the newest power couple on the scenes, many of them already taking to calling them Karlena.

But amongst the business world, their legend was even greater, already stories were beginning to circulate about how they had orchestrated a purge of their own board. And amongst those in the departments below them, there were already rumours about how crazy skilled and smart Kara must be considering she had managed to straighten out half a dozen departments by the end of business day one.

And how on day two she managed to save a half a billion dollars while giving the employees better healthcare. Already people were touting her as the next up and coming businesswoman and wondering where in hell Lena found her.

Day three was met by Cat Grant sweeping into the office, glasses perched on her face she sweeps right past Jess, and Kara`s own assistant (which I don't need Lena) Mike (whom yes, you do need Kara). She manages to sweep right past both assistants and walk in on Kara and Lena half in the others lap as they sit on the loveseat in Kara`s office. Both are working on their tablets, but even then it is clear to everyone just how much they value the other`s being beside them. Cat manages to snap a quick picture her flash attracting the attention of the pair. Kara moves to get up, but Lena firmly refuses to move, staying planted in Kara`s lap, stopping the blonde dead in her tracks.

"ahh… Catherine, so good to see you" Lena says with a smirk

"you too Morgana." Cat says a challenging lilt to her voice

"ok fine… good to see you Cat."

"you too Lena."


	7. Chapter 7

The board doesn't take it well, it is needless to say that they don't like feeling like they have no control and when the two most powerful people on the board, the CEO, and COO are living together, and in a relationship. It makes them more than a little nervous. Especially the old white men who dislike the idea of two women on a board let alone two women in a relationship. They launch an injunction to fire Kara and Lena immediately on the grounds of a conflict of interest.

They fail spectacularly when Legal and HR both produce the paperwork for Kara's degrees and tell them that it was a predeclared ongoing relationship. All in all, it gives Lena the capital she needs to finally dismiss several of the board members and replace them with people actually capable of doing their jobs.

By the end of the day, Lena and Kara become even more legendary than they were before. Amongst the LGBTQ+ communities, they were famous for both being highly placed women in love, who took shit from no one. The media saw them as the newest power couple on the scenes, many of them already taking to calling them Karlena.

But amongst the business world, their legend was even greater, already stories were beginning to circulate about how they had orchestrated a purge of their own board. And amongst those in the departments below them, there were already rumours about how crazy skilled and smart Kara must be considering she had managed to straighten out half a dozen departments by the end of business day one.

And how on day two she managed to save a half a billion dollars while giving the employees better healthcare. Already people were touting her as the next up and coming businesswoman and wondering where in hell Lena found her.

Day three was met by Cat Grant sweeping into the office, glasses perched on her face she sweeps right past Jess, and Kara`s own assistant (which I don't need Lena) Mike (whom yes, you do need Kara). She manages to sweep right past both assistants and walk in on Kara and Lena half in the others lap as they sit on the loveseat in Kara`s office. Both are working on their tablets, but even then it is clear to everyone just how much they value the other`s being beside them. Cat manages to snap a quick picture her flash attracting the attention of the pair. Kara moves to get up, but Lena firmly refuses to move, staying planted in Kara`s lap, stopping the blonde dead in her tracks.

"ahh… Catherine, so good to see you" Lena says with a smirk

"you too Morgana." Cat says a challenging lilt to her voice

"ok fine… good to see you Cat."

"you too Lena."

"Ms Luthor, I'm so sorry! She ran right past me" Jess says quickly moving into the office Mike hot on her heels. Not even realising what she's interrupting.

"That's ok Jess, Ms Grant is an old friend, you can go back to whatever you were doing" Lena says a smile on her face

"Yes Miss Luthor" Jess says a little shocked but not questioning it as she makes for the door. Pulling a gaping Mike behind her as she shuts it

It's only when the door clicks that Kara recovers "Wait, you two know each other?" Kara asks looking between the two women

"Yes Dear we know each other" Lena says a soft smile on her face

"But, she knows who you really are" Kara half whisper yells in her shock

"Well do you want to tell her or should I?" Cat asks giving Lena a look of mild disappointment

Lena seems to swallow back something, Kara has the distinct impression it's some bad memories "No…no… I will"

Kara pats her thigh in a show of silent support promoting Lena to continue "We met, back in the 60's Cat was looking into some rumours she had heard about some paranormal events…"

"Which I was right about by the way" Cat says cutting in

Lena gives her a look as she breathes out heavily, before continuing "Yes, well, as I was saying, I was trying to help some young men avoid the draft. And Cat ever then the intrepid little reporter she was, decided to look into it. It was a hard time what with the Cold War going on and with tensions so high I didn't even realise until I'd done it until it was almost too late. I ended up using magic to blast Cat into another dimension thinking she was from the recruitment offices. Luckily I realised and managed to go get her." At this she manages to chuckle a little "We've been friends ever since"

Lena was waiting for the tensing of Kara's muscles as she hears the story, it's not a story Lena is particularly proud of. after all it isn't generally every day that she blasts a 12 year old into another dimension.

"Ooooh, was it Earth 1 with all the superheroes, or what about Earth 2 with the whole steampunk thing. Maybe Earth 23 with those annoying bounty hunters" Kara asks her voice shining with excitement

"You've been to other Earths?" Lena asks a little shocked

"Well yeah, remember I told you I went to help by friend Barry," at Lena's still slightly unsure look she continues "The Flash"

"You mean The Streak is from another dimension… huh that explains a lot…" Cat says looking mildly pensive.

It's then that Lena gets what she feared "so which dimension was it anyway?" Kara asks inquisitively "was it like here at all?"

Lena chuckles mirthlessly, a growing weight in her stomach "you could say that"

"So which one was it Lee? come on tell me" Kara says pouting

Lena steels herself, breathing out heavily she says "this one"

Kara blinks… she blinks again… she bursts out laughing " seriously Lee which dimension was it?"

"I'm serious Kara"

"Wait, so you're a sorceress, from another dimension?"

At Lena's sheepish nod Kara visibly gapes before suddenly she is looking at Lena in wonder "oh my god, how amazing is that! What was it like? Did you go back there? Did you have the Beatles? Did you guys have Churros?"

"Everyone has the Beatles" Cat says with a little chuckle even as Lena shoots her a look

"Wait, you're not angry?" Lena asks

"No? Why would I be angry?" Kara asks confused puppy expression in full effect

"Because I didn't tell you, we agreed no more secrets and I didn't tell you" Lena says like it's obvious

Kara's eyes look into her own as if into her soul as she asks "Did you intentionally not tell me?"

"Well…no" Lena says

Kara smiles "Then why would I be angry?"she asks pecking a stunned Lena on the cheek

Ignoring The smirking Cat watching them Lena continues to think a few moments before nodding. And surely enough barely moments later they are interrupted by the phone ringing.

Lena sighs as she walks over to answer it before picking up the handset "Lena Luthor speaking"

"Ms Luthor, this is Dr Brown down in R&D, we have a problem"

Several hours later Kara is watching as Lena sits at her desk working on something to do with a meta-materials alloy to be used in limb replacement. As soon as she had gotten off the phone Lena had given her apologies and made her way into her office, activating the privacy screen. Cat had stayed for about half an hour before Carter called her because of some problems with his father.

Just before she had to leave Cat gave Kara a hug and said "don't you dare hurt her" and just like that Cat had left the building the only sign she was ever there the empty Latte in the trash and the image she had sent to Kara's phone of her and Lena.

Kara looks out the window noticing that the sun has set and that night has fallen, its nearly 9PM and Lena doesn't look like she's going to be done any time soon. She quickly sends Jess a message telling her and Mike to go home. She is unsurprised when Jess tells her Mike had left hours ago and that she is heading out. If there was one person who Kara knows works as hard as Lena it was Jess.

She moves to the privacy screen and deactivated it before padding in to stand behind Lena. She places a hand on either shoulder and bends down to press a kiss against Lena's neck, letting out a little hum of satisfaction as she does so. She watches the way that Lena seems to relax under her touch and turns to look at her. She can't help the giggle when Lena pecks her on the nose smiling softly.

"Have you tried using a hypercooling agent to sublimate the Xeno-ions in a high frequency particle beam?" Kara asks shifting her attention to the papers on Lena's desk

Lena looks at Kara, then looks at the paper, then back at Kara before smiling brightly. She quickly writes Kara's suggestion down and sends it off to engineering for them to get started on in the morning before turning back to the blonde "have I ever told you how sexy it is when you talk science?" Lena husks

"Once or twice" Kara says moving in toward Lena's lips

"Hmmm… well Ms Danvers… it is extremely sexy" Lena whispers against Kara's lips "what say you and I get out of here, maybe try out those new lights the DEO installed"

Kara gives her most flirtatious smile, which is ruined when her stomach chooses that moment to growl like a tiger.

"First though, let's feed the beast" Lena teases laughing at Kara's crinkle. Seconds later Lena is waving her hand and in moments they are standing in the dining room of their home.

It's a few moments before Kara notices distracted as she is by Lena and the whole teleportation thing. But then Kara notices what is on the table as her mouth begins to water at the piles of food that Lena has made appear from practically nowhere with but a wave of her hand

They sit through dinner sharing bits of small talk as well as discussing work until finally they are finished and this time there are no interruptions as Lena pulls Kara into their bedroom, a soft red glow emitting from under the closed door


End file.
